


Я ждал тебя.

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, iolka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Упоминания физического насилия





	Я ждал тебя.

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминания физического насилия

Стив пришел в отведенные им апартаменты гораздо позже Баки и застал того за перевязкой.  
Вчера удалили остатки старого протеза и поставили новые крепления для разработанной вакандийскими учеными новой руки. Теперь нужно было только дождаться заживления. 

Эта рука легче прежней и будет чувствовать, по заверениям ученых, практически так же, как и обычная, да и выглядеть тоже. 

Баки сидел на кухне и ловко обрабатывал воспаленные места соединений металла и плоти заживляющей мазью. 

– Помочь? – спросил Стив.

– Я справлюсь, – отозвался тот. 

Пока Баки был занят, Стив поставил чайник, достал подарочный набор чая и трав – сувенир от Тони из Индии – и, открыв банку, с удовольствием вдохнул аромат хорошего чайного листа, о котором в тридцатые им, двум бедным мальчишкам из Бруклина, оставалось только мечтать. 

Теперь Стив мог просто пойти – или даже не выходить из дома – и купить все, что угодно, какого угодно качества. Осознание этого наполняло внутри тихим довольством. Сейчас и Стив, и Баки могли позволить себе любые траты, но, не сговариваясь, решили продолжать жить, как жили, без излишеств. Разве что больше не приходилось голодать и постоянно откладывать в коробку плату за квартиру. 

Стив заварил чай. К тому времени, как он закончил, Баки успел перебинтовать руку и бедром оттеснил его от плиты, вытаскивая банку со свежемолотым кофе и турку. Через несколько минут они сели друг напротив друга, улыбнулись и привычно обменялись чашками. Это был их маленький ритуал еще со времен Бруклина – когда вместо кофе был цикорий, а чай больше напоминал выжатую из половой тряпки воду.

– Я сегодня кое-что вспомнил, – начал Баки, отрешенно глядя в окно. Стив вскинулся, хотел что-то сказать, но, видя задумчивость на лице Баки, передумал. Баки до сих пор многого не помнил из своей жизни, многое не хотел вспоминать, и его мозг милостиво позволял ему это, но иногда все же что-то прорывалось. 

Баки, все так же глядя в окно, растирал покалеченную руку поверх бинта. 

– Это с первых обнулений, когда меня только нашли. Каждый раз, когда вспоминаю очередной эпизод, оторопь берет от того, сколько же их было и сколько я еще не помню. И даже в голову не приходит, что в этих временных промежутках что-то должно быть. Странное ощущение… Руку, например, почти оторвало, когда я упал, но кость была цела. Они не хотели возиться со сшиванием, ждать, пока срастется, заживет… Мне кажется, у них давно насчет меня был план. Один из них сломал кость, пока я лежал в снегу. Они разговаривали на немецком и русском, фрицев я понимал, а вот русских – нет. Но судя по тому, что я услышал, выкинуть меня с поезда – это и был план. Они планировали сдать Золу – он зачем-то должен был попасть в СНР. Но и я был нужен Золе, когда он вернется. 

Баки перевел взгляд, посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза. Наверняка видел, какую внутреннюю боль испытывал в этот момент Стив – у него же всегда все на лице написано, а Баки всегда умел читать его, как никто другой.

Баки протянул руку, беря ледяные пальцы Стива в свои. 

– Я не сдавался. Не хотел сотрудничать. После падения тело стало быстро исцеляться, так что травмы и увечья не были для меня достаточной мотивацией. Я ждал тебя, ждал, когда ты придешь за мной. Я знал, что ты придешь, надо только дождаться. Они показывали мне газеты, где тебя называли пропавшим без вести и мертвым, но я им не верил. Они пробовали стереть мне память, но оборудование было недоработано, я забыл лишь несколько месяцев после падения и еще какие-то вещи за последние пару лет, но помнил практически все о войне и все о тебе и себе. Второй раз они едва меня не убили. И тогда решили засунуть в морозилку, пока не вернется Зола. Первый раз я не отключился. Я будто был мертвым, не ощущал тела, но слышал их, их разговоры, иногда проваливался куда-то... наверное, засыпал. Потом они разбудили меня и показали газету, где было написано, что тебя признали мертвым. Я пришел в ярость, вырвался. Я верил, что это подделка. Убил двух докторов и охранника, прежде чем меня скрутили. И заморозили уже в другом аппарате. Я не знаю, сколько прошло времени между разморозками. Может, день, а может, вечность... Второй раз меня словно выключили, и последнее, что я помню – это твое лицо со страницы газеты. И потом я очнулся уже на столе у Золы. И я пытался не сдаваться. Я знал, что ты придешь. Ведь мы с тобой до самого конца. А потом он в первый раз удачно стер мне память. 

К концу Стив уже плакал, не сдерживаясь, закрыв лицо свободной рукой, а другой до боли сжимая пальцы Баки. Баки молчал. В ярком кухонном свете у него были прозрачно-ледяные глаза. 

– Я не искал тебя, – сквозь сведенное судорогой горло выдавил Стив. – Я поверил, что ты мертв. Я не искал тебя.

Ему будто что-то мешало говорить, он с трудом выдавливал, вымучивал из себя признания, от которых сжималось от боли сердце. 

Баки склонил голову и ласково поцеловал Стива в макушку. 

– Ты пришел за мной, – выдохнул он в светлые волосы. – Ты все же пришел.


End file.
